Pantsu Is Justice
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: "Pantsu is justice! Especially Kana-chan's pantsu." A fluffy, though naughty, YukiKana oneshot with lurve.


Author's Note: Major-kun, this is for you ^^ I felt bad so I decided to write this now and post it before going to bed. I hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

It was just another normal –not really– day in the lives of the Sakurai twins, Kanade and Yukino. They had woken up entangled together, realized it was late and ninja dressed and all but flew to school. As per usual Sakuya was there to stalk her favourite senpai and only joined them after she had taken a few photos, stared, drooled and then finished one of her many fantasies. Once she had joined the twins she engaged with Yukino in the all too familiar trading of information for food.

Kanade lost count of how many times she had sighed in exasperation, and now, after school had ended and Yukino had dragged her into town, she stared at her twin with a twitching brow. "What?" The younger twin asked, perplexed.

"Mou~ Kana-chan, I said we should check out that store!" Yukino tugged at her unmoving twin's sleeve and pouted.

"I heard that but… why this store in particular?"

Yukino smiled innocently and glomped Kanade's side. "Because I'm curious!"

"Have you ever heard of 'curiosity kills the cat'?"

"I'm not a cat." Yukino tugged at Kanade's arm.

"Well you are as demanding as one."

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan!" Kanade sighed again and relinquished her attention to her older twin. "Imagine me with kitty ears and a tail." Yukino raised her fist, four fingers curled around her thumb. "Nyan, nyan!" She said cutely and moved her hand as it if was a paw.

Kanade felt her brain sizzle and then melt, and possibly drip out of her ears. Her eyes glazed over and her face emptied of all emotions other than a mask of dreamy ecstasy. A light shade of pink slid across her cheeks and she gave what could be best described as a 'pedo-smile'.

Yukino giggled to herself and proceeded to drag her sister to the lingerie store that had caught her eye. Getting Kanade there was easier than she thought it was, and Yukino gave herself a proud nod at how effective her little tactic had been. Who knew Kanade was _that_ easy? Yukino giggled again.

"Yosh!" She pulled Kanade to a halt in front of a rack displaying very naughty lingerie. "Kana-chan?" She waved her hand in front of the dazed girl's face. The dark brunette broke from her trance and focused her gaze on Yukino's face, and then it turned to the items in front of them. If it were possible she would have had steam coming out of her ears.

"Y-Y-Yuki-nee! When did we get here? Why did you even b-bring me _here_?" Kanade glanced around them for any sign of someone familiar. She did not want to be caught in a shop like this, especially not by her stalker or her violent best friend.

"I just wanted to try some stuff out."

"Well do it alone, I'm leaving!" Kanade abruptly turned around and made a move to bolt out of the store, but she heard a dejected sniff from behind her and turned to see her sister, teary eyed and pouting, staring at her with pleading, adorable eyes. "No." Kanade crossed her arms over her chest. "That look has worked before but it won't this time!" She kept her eyes closed and her arms crossed, determined not to relent. The silence worried her though, so she cracked her eyes open and peeped. Those shining eyes identical to her own melted her heart in a second, and Kanade sighed with the realization that Yukino would always win with the weapon of that look.

"Kana-chan?"

"Fine." Kanade sighed again, pouted and looked away. She mumbled in annoyance and kept her eyes glued to the floor. This store and its contents were giving her weird, nose-bleed inducing thoughts.

"Kana-chan."

Kanade turned around to look at her twin. Who knew reality would be so much better than her fantasies.

"Yuk-k-k-ki-nee!" Kanade exclaimed and covered her nose with her hand. She could feel her blood rushing and her heart fluttering, as well as a shiver run down her spine. Yukino stood by the changing room clad in nothing but one of the sexy lingerie pieces. It was black and lacy, hardly concealing her assets or her creamy skin.

"When did you have time to sneak off and put that on?!" Kanade asked hotly, unable to conceal her blush and unable to douse the sudden fire in her pants.

_I'm such a sick pervert to enjoy seeing my twin dressed this naughty. I mean, she's my sister, _Kanade thought, _we are related by blood. Blood… bloo… blo… bo…. boo… boobs… she has nice boobs…_ Kanade's thoughts ran rampant and crazy as she found herself falling into yet another sexually induced haze caused by her twin. When she finally regained her senses and focused her eyes, she was certain she would stain the floor with the scarlet of her blood.

Yukino had somehow magically changed again, and this time it was white, silk underwear with matching cat ears.

"Nyan~" Yukino winked and meowed sexily, sending Kanade's brain into overdrive.

"Y-Yuki… I think this is enough, my brain might explode if my heart doesn't first." Kanade covered her face with her hands to hide her insanely red cheeks and hoped that her twin would listen to her and finish with this naughty game of hers.

"Hai!" Yukino chirped happily and finished up with her duties. When she was decent and dressed she disappeared for a minute, and then returned to her twin's side. "Let's go home and bath! I want to wash Kana-chan's back."

"Yuki-nee…" Kanade said threateningly, "stop it with the naughty thoughts."

"Naughty?" Yukino enquired innocently with a finger pressed to her bottom lip. Kanade swallowed and looked away hurriedly.

"I, uh, meant that… you are just being a bit overbearing." Kanade stumbled for a new direction for the conversation. "By the way, what payment did you get this time?"

"For?"

"For giving one of my panties to Saku-chan."

"Ah, that." Yukino giggled. "Pantsu is justice! Especially Kana-chan's pantsu."

Kanade sputtered and blushed. "That is what I was asking!"

"Oh yes! She gave me a voucher."

"For?"

They arrived at their dorm and started climbing the steps. "Nothing important, Kana-chan." Yukino answered and walked on ahead of her twin. Once to their dorm they plopped down on the bed in relief and Kanade sighed.

"Kana-chan? How much do you love me?" Yukino turned onto her side and ran her finger across her twin's smooth skin along her throat. She felt the muscles move under her fingertip as the dark brunette swallowed hard.

"More than anything in the world, you know that. Why do you ask?"

Yukino shook her head. She leaned forward to place a quick kiss against Kanade's nose and then jumped off of the bed and hurried into the bathroom. She prepared the bath, and after some convincing, managed to get her younger twin in there with her. It was awkward, filled with relentless teasing from the light brunette and the nervous blushing from her sister.

Now clean, clothed and fresh, Kanade sat down at her desk and attempted to continue with one of her drawings for school before going to bed. She was interrupted, however, by a pair of soft, warm breasts pressing into the back of her head and shoulders.

"Ne, Kana-chan. Remember how much you love me?" She asked, sending little vibrations through Kanade's body.

"Mm?"

"Well, it's time to prove it!"

Thirty minutes later, Kanade stood in the middle of the room, blushing and fidgeting nervously. She wanted to cry, laugh or scream. Or maybe all three at the same time. How did she always manage to let Yukino drag her into these situations?

"I like it." Yukino stated and circled around her twin again, giving her a very proud and critical stare.

"C-can I please take it off now?" Kanade begged and tried to cover her underwear clad body. It was no use, because the thin red fabric hardly covered her skin and she felt exposed. As well as hot. She didn't want to admit what type of hot, though, and decided to ignore that train of thought.

"But it looks so nice on you! Why don't you sleep in it? That way I can feel Kana's smooth, soft skin all night!" Yukino exclaimed with a suspicious glint in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kanade's waist. She rested her hand on the dark brunette's hip and drew circles on the soft skin with her thumb. "What do you say?" She asked softly against her twin's ear, making sure to blow hot air against the sensitive flesh.

There was a pause, and then Kanade trembled and sighed.

"No."

"But Kana-chan."

"I said no!"

Suddenly a flash went off, and Kanade turned around to face her sister. "What was that flash?"

"Nothing…"

"Yuuuuuki…" Kanade said in a low, deadly voice.

Yukino started backing up until she bumped into the wall. "I-it was nothing! A flash, what flash? Hehehe…"

Kanade spotted the phone gripped in her twin's hand and felt her face flush. "You took a picture, didn't you?"

"Well it was part of the condition, and Saku-chan said… Kana-chan, what are you doing?"

"Don't speak, just be calm."

"Kana-chan? What are you – owie! Not again Kana-chan, please!"

"So beg."

"Please Kana-chan, love of my life, I'm sorry!" Kanade pulled and tugged at Yukino's cheeks harder. "I'm sowwie, I'm sowwie!"

* * *

_Extra Note: Heh, I love ending the stories like this. It's the perfect ending to the twin's antics. Oh and this idea belongs to Major Mike, who nagged me to write this and then asked me nicely which made me kick my own butt to finally write it_._ I hope you enjoyed it, Major-kun, and I hope you readers did as well ^^ thank you for reading!_


End file.
